Final Fantasy X: Through Rikku's Eyes
by Jake M. Smith's Girl
Summary: The story of FFX from Rikku's POV. Starts when Rikku joins the party permanently just after the crossing the Moonflow. My first fic, be nice! This hardly needs to be said, but....I DON'T OWN FFX OR ANY CHARACTERS! I dont own anything in the story, k? .
1. The beginning

I lay on the ground, quivering in pain. They didn't understand.Tidus and that man with the blitzball just beating the living daylights out of me?! They must have thought that I was trying to kidnap Yuna. But I was doing anything but that. I hope they aren't Al Bhed haters, especially since Yunie herself is half Al Bhed. Who knows, they may not even know. Well, in a way I was trying to kidnap Yuna. But not for a bad cause. The pilgrimages have to stop! The summoners don't deserve to die like that, even if it means living in fear of Sin forever. Why doesn't anyone else understand that?  
  
Suddenly, I see a familiar looking man walking toward me. He is blonde with a yellow short shirt, blue overall shorts, gloves, yellow high- tops, and a sword in his hand. He stands over me, looking at my shaking body on the ground.  
"You're.not dead?" he asks. With the little strength left in me, I stand up, and get out of my wetsuit, helmet and goggles. The man, who could only be Tidus, stares at me as if I have nothing underneath my wetsuit. I had a better chance of getting into a temple with the guards knowing I'm an Al Bhed! I flip my golden locks out from the neck of my vest.  
"Thought I was done for, back there." I croak. Tidus seems to recognize who I am, as he rapidly shakes my hands.  
"Rikku! You're Rikku! Hey, you're okay! How ya been?"  
"Terrible!" I whine.  
"Yeah." Tidus says, his eyes lurking with concern. "You don't look so good. What happened?" He's more thickheaded than I thought.  
"YOU beat me up, remember?" I ask sharply, an unintentional coldness in my voice.  
"Oh!" he cries. "That machina.that was you?"  
"That really hurt, you know!" I whine. "You big meanie!"  
"W-Wait! You attacked us!" he protested.  
"Nuh-uh! It's not exactly what you think!" I shot back.  
"Yo!" said another voice. The voice came from a man with yellow overalls, spiky red hair, and a blitzball under his arm. I gaped. That's the man who attacked me, along with Tidus! He is followed by a Ronso with half a horn, a woman with a black dress with belts on the front of it, her hair in a ponytail with multiple braids, a man with a samurai robe and a samurai sword, and a girl with a white shirt, dark blue skirt, and decoration earring in her left ear.  
"Friend of yours?" asked the red haired man.  
"Uh," Tidus stammered. "You could say that."  
"Pleased to meet you!" I piped up. "I'm Rikku!"  
"Yuna, Lulu, I told you about her, remember? She's the one who helped me before I washed up on Besaid! She's an Al Bhed...beh..." he stuttered. Was someone in that group an Al Bhed hater? Oh no.  
  
(A/N: You like? As I said, it's my first fic so be nice, okiday? If you review I'll give you a big cookie!!!!) 


	2. On to Guadosalam!

(A/N: Sorry, that was a crappy place to leave off, wasn't it? Sorry, I was kinda busy.I'll try and make this chapter better, okay?)  
  
"Wow!" Wakka cries. "So you, like, owe her your life! What luck meeting here,  
  
ya? Praise be to Yevon." He faces me and does the prayer. I just stand there. After all, I  
  
am an Al Bhed. I didn't pray to Yevon, probably never would. "So, uh, Rikku," Wakka  
  
says, turning to me. "You look a little beat up! You okay?"  
  
"Uh, Wakka." says the woman in black, who I assume is Lulu.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" Wakka asks, in his islander accent.  
  
"There's something we need to discuss." says Yuna, running her fingers through  
  
her short brown locks.  
  
"Oh. Well, go ahead." Wakka shrugs. I hesitate.  
  
"Girls only, boys please wait over there!" I say. Taking Yuna and Lulu aside, I  
  
explain to them how Yuna and I were cousins, my father was her mother's brother, and  
  
that although I was an Al Bhed, I wanted to be a guardian to Yuna. Neither Yuna nor  
  
Lulu seem to have a problem with that. I smile. Lulu advises Yuna to ask Auron, who I  
  
assume is the man in the red samurai robe and carries the big sword.  
  
"Sir Auron." Yuna says timidly. "I would like Rikku to be my guardian." Auron  
  
looks at me.  
  
"Come here." he says solemnly. I nervously walk over to him, keeping my head  
  
down. "Show me your face. Look at me." Auron says. I know what's going on.he is  
  
trying to see if I am an Al Bhed or not. I raise my head slowly, closing my eyes. "Open  
  
your eyes." he says sternly. Feeling defeated, I open my eyes. I know he sees the swirl in  
  
my left pupil-the mark of an Al Bhed. Auron laughs his quiet laugh. "As I thought." he  
  
smirks.  
  
"Um.no good?" I say disappointedly. I see Auron looking down at me.  
  
"Are you certain?" he asks.  
  
"A hundred percent!" I say, my eyes shining. "So, anyway.can I?"  
  
"If Yuna wishes it."  
  
"Yes, I do." says Yuna.  
  
"Rikku's a.good girl! She helped me a bunch!" Tidus says, sticking up for me.  
  
"Well, I'm for it! The more the merrier!" Wakka supports.  
  
"Right on!" I cheer. "Then I'll just have to be the merriest! Rikku, at your  
  
service!"  
  
My new friends and I travel on to Guadosalam, the city of the Guado.  
  
"We've been expecting you, Lady Yuna. Welcome to Guadosalam. This way,  
  
please." says a Guado near the entrance of the city. Wakka holds out his hands.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he says. Apparently he thinks that no one will take Yuna  
  
ANYWHERE without introducing themselves.  
  
"Oh, I beg your pardon." says the Guado. "I am called Tromell Guado. I am in the  
  
direct services of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important  
  
business with Lady Yuna."  
"Business.with me? Whatever could it be, I wonder?" wonders Yuna.  
  
"Please, come inside the manor. All will be explained. Of course, your friends are  
  
also welcome." explains Tromell. Tromell proceeds further into the city, with the seven  
  
of us following closely.  
"Twist our arms, why don't ya?" I ask, slightly giggling. Tromell leads us to the  
  
manor where Seymour lived.  
  
"This way, please." he requests. We entered the banquet room, when he says that  
  
he would get Lord Seymour, and for us to wait here.  
  
"There's no temple here in Guadosalam, see?" Lulu explains. "Summoners just  
  
usually pass on their way elsewhere."  
  
"I have a feeling he called us up here for more than just dinner." Wakka says,  
  
looking a bit gloomy. I make my way to the middle of the room, where there is a dish of  
  
assorted fruits in it. I pick one up, and start eating.  
  
"Mm! This is good!" I say, between chewing. After that, Tromell appears.  
  
"Truly, it is good to have guests again. Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls  
  
have been too quiet."  
  
"The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all Spira." Yuna says politely, doing the prayer.  
  
"Was this Lord Jyscal really such a great guy?" Tidus asks Wakka.  
  
"He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado. He was truly a great man."  
  
Wakka explains.  
  
"Truly, a loss for us all." Tromell says sadly. "But now a new leader, Lord  
  
Seymour, has come before us. Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He  
  
will be the tie that binds our two races together. But that is not all, I think. Lord  
  
Seymour.he will surely be the shining star that will light the way for all people of  
  
Spira!"  
"Tromell, that is enough. Must I always endure such praise?" interrupts a voice  
  
which can only be one person. Seymour Guado, one of the four Maesters of Yevon.  
  
(A/N: I hope that was better! R&R please!) 


	3. Author's Note

This is just an Authors Note.  
  
Sorry about the last chapter..at first I accidentally made it a copy of the 1st one! . I'm so stupid! Grr. But if it happens again, lemme know, k? I'm new to all this stuff.especially having to upload documents. Anyway, R&R my story, bye! *Wave* =D 


	4. Yunalesca, Zanarkand, and proposals

(A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! I LOVE ALL OF YOUUUUUUUU! Anyway, back to the fic! ^^)  
  
"Welcome!" says the voice to the seven of us. As I suspected, it was none other  
  
than Seymour.  
  
"You..wanted to see me?" Yuna asks. Seymour smiles.  
  
"Please, make yourselves at home. There's no rush." he states.  
  
"Please, keep this short. Yuna must rush." Auron says coldly.  
  
"Pardon me." Seymour apologizes. "It's been a long time since I've had guests."  
  
He then turns to Yuna. "Lady Yuna, this way please." he beckons. We follow  
  
Seymour into a strange room. I look all around the room. It looks as if it is an  
  
image of an old city. Almost like..  
  
"Zanarkand!" Tidus says in surprise.  
  
"Correct, Zanarkand, as it looked one thousand years ago. The great and  
  
wondrous machina city, Zanarkand. She once lived in this metropolis." says Seymour.  
  
Yuna slightly tilts her head.  
  
"She, who?" she asks.  
  
Then, an image of a beautiful woman appears. She has a skimpy outfit, and long silver  
  
hair falling down past her shoulders.  
  
"Lady Yunalesca!" Yuna cries.  
  
"She was the first person to defeat Sin." Seymour explains. "And you..have  
  
inherited her name." he says, turning to Yuna.  
  
"It was my father who named me." she says.  
  
"Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task. He wanted you to face Sin, as  
  
Lady Yunalesca did. However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the undefeatable Sin, it took an unbreakable bond of love..one that bonds two hearts  
  
together for eternity." An image of a man appears, and he embraced Yunalesca. The  
  
screen flashes, and Seymour walks over to Yuna and whispers something in her ear.  
  
Unexpectedly, Yuna gasps, and feels odd, as she drinks a glass of water. I make my way  
  
over to her.  
  
"Wow! Your face is beet red!" I giggle.  
  
"You okay?" Tidus asks, concern in his voice.  
  
"H-He..he asked me to marry him!" Yuna croaks.  
  
Well, FFX players saw this coming ^^ R&R please! ^___^ 


	5. On to the Farplane

Tidus stared at Yuna in utter shock.  
  
"You serious?" he asked.  
  
"You know what Yuna must do." Auron said coldly.  
  
"Of course." Seymour said, sounding a bit sarcastic. "Lady Yuna-no, all summoners-are  
  
charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the  
  
suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a maester of  
  
Yevon."  
  
"Spira is no playhouse." Auron stated. "A moments diversion might amuse an audience, but it  
  
changes nothing."  
  
"Even so, the actors must play their parts." Seymour smirked. He then turns to Yuna. "There's  
  
no need to answer right away. Please, think it over."  
  
"We will, then. We leave." Auron said, nodding.  
  
We walked out of the manor and into the center of Guadosalam.  
  
"Yuna, the high summoners daughter. Seymour, the leader of the Guado, married in the name of  
  
Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something cheery to talk about, for a  
  
change." Lulu said.  
  
"Sounds just like a passin' daydream, like Auron says." said Wakka.  
  
"Come on, let's just get on with the pilgrimage. I mean, marriage?" Tidus said.  
  
"Hmm. Jealous?" I asked, giggling.  
  
"What?" Tidus cried. "No way! We gotta defeat Sin. Romance can wait!"  
  
"He sure picked a fine time to lay this one on us." sighed Wakka.  
  
"Maybe..it is a fine time." Yuna wondered. "You see, if my getting married would help Spira.. if  
  
it would make people happy..if I could do that for people, maybe I should do what I can. I never  
  
imagined doing anything like this. But I won't answer until I know what's right."  
  
"You could always just quit your pilgrimiage and get married." I suggested.  
  
"I will..go on. I'm sure Lord Seymour would understand."  
  
"Um, I guess so." I shrugged.  
  
"I am a summoner! I must fight and defeat Sin!" she cried.  
  
"Like Braska before you." Auron nodded.  
  
"I'm going to the Farplane. I will see my father, and think on this."  
  
I had never been to the Farplane before. I had only heard about it. From the stories I've heard, it  
  
was a place where souls of the dead were sent, by summoners. So if someone walked onto it and thought  
  
of someone dead, an illusion of them showed up. You wouldn't actually see the dead, only your  
  
memories. However, I preferred to keep my memories inside. The seven of us proceeded toward the  
  
Farplane. It was near the border of Guadosalam. We all quietly ventured down a long corridor, until we  
  
reached a flight of stairs. Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, Lulu, and Kimarhi walked forward, but Auron just sat on  
  
the steps.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Tidus asked.  
  
"I do not belong there." Auron said in a shaky voice.  
  
"You're scared!" Tidus teased.  
  
"Searching the past to find the future..This is all that is there. I don't need it. You better go."  
  
"You're not going to see the dead!" I said, approaching them. "More like your memories of  
  
them. People think of their relatives, and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of a dead  
  
person--an illusion, nothing else. Well..have fun!"  
  
"You're not going either, Rikku?" Tidus asked.  
  
"I keep my memories inside..memories are nice, but that's all they are." I sat down, and waited  
  
for everyone to come back. They spent a while in there, but I patiently waited.  
  
"Thanks for waiting!" Yuna said when they came out. "I'll go give my answer to Maester  
  
Seymour. Suddenly, I heard a loud noise. A spirit was walking toward us, coming out of the Farplane!  
  
"Lord Jyscal!" cried out two Guado simultaneously. Slowly, the figure of the dead maester  
  
toward us.  
  
"He does not belong here." Auron said worriedly.  
  
"Why?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Send him." Auron commanded. He dropped down on one knee, and groaned.  
  
"Lord Jyscal.." Yuna began.  
  
"He is Lord Jyscal no more. Send him now!" Lulu commanded. Yuna took a deep breath, and  
  
performed the sending dance. Lord Jyscal faded away, to rest on the Farplane forever. Auron got up.  
  
"Talk later. We leave now." he said.  
  
(A/N: I'm tired so I'll stop there. Thanks to all my reviewers, and I apologize for not posting this up sooner. By the way, this story will be in past tense from now on. I got tired of the present tense thing. . R&R please!!! ^_^) 


End file.
